Kabuto Iyashi
|romaji= Iyashi Kabuto |alias= Healing Hero: Living Remedy (ヒアリング ヘロ: リビング レメディ, Hiaringu Hero: Ribingu Remedi) The Healing Dude ( の , Iyashi no Datesha) |birthday= 2 May |age= 16 |gender= Male |height= 6 feet. 0 inches. (183cm.) |weight= 167 lbs. (75kg) |hair= Brown |eye= Red (Right, Quirk Activated) Green |bloodtype= B- |quirk= Remedy |status=Alive |family= Kido Iyashi (Father) Unnamed Mother Kenzo Iyashi (Older Brother) |birthplace= , |occupation= Student |affiliation= (Class 2-B) |entrance exam= Passed on 1st Attempt |quirk apprehension= ... |class grades= A+ |debut= ... |voice= }} Kabuto Iyashi ( , Iyashi Kabuto) is a student currently attending and being trained as a prospective hero. He is one of the twenty students that make up Class 2-B. As suggested by his surname, Kabuto is the second son to be birthed by the respected Pro Hero: Walking Remedy, and the younger brother of the up-and-coming Kenzo Iyashi whom he aspires to surpass. Unlike his brother, Kabuto refused to enter the academy through a recommendation and instead opted to enrol via the , managing to do produce an admirable performance and subsequently earning himself a space in the Hero Course. Kabuto also goes by his alias: Healing Hero: Living Remedy (ヒアリング ヘロ: リビング レメディ, Hiaringu Hero: Ribingu Remedi), especially when conducting field work outside of school hours for hero agencies that offer internship courses. The name draws its inspiration from Kabuto’s father own hero name. Due to its origins and similarity to its predecessor, the name is easily memorable, though in Kabuto’s eyes, the title is yet to hold any true value and is only there for show as of now. His quirk, dubbed Remedy, is shown to gift Kabuto the power to absorb and release pain through physical contact at the expense of his wellbeing. While seemingly coming across as as an auxiliary quirk at first glance, Kabuto has enough experience with it to effectively utilise it within a combat situation, a feat he may have been incapable of achieving so soon without the help of his studies at U.A High. Appearance Standing at a respectable height of 6 feet., Kabuto barely finds himself within the upper bound in regards of height among his peers inside his class and potentially the year as a whole. He is by no means lanky however, possessing limbs of length that can produce an average reach at best. Due to the harsh and rigorous physical training enforced within the Hero Course, he has a low body fat percentage and as a result, all of his muscles become more prominent despite having a low amount of muscle mass. If anything, what’s commendable about his fitness levels is how easily he retains his shape, paying no heed to a specific diet plan to gain muscle or lose more fat. His facial structure is shown to be extremely sharp, displaying a pronounced jawline that conjoins to make a pointy chin, as if his face were a blade itself and the face itself is free of any blemishes noticeable to the eye. His vibrant brown hair is fashioned to be partially neat at times nonetheless he still sports a cleaner look at times. A pastel green surrounds his ever-so-small pupils and when his quirk activates, much similar to his brother, his right eye takes on a crimson-red colour and the pupil morphs into a unique cross-esque design, which at times can give him an intimidation factor. Unlike other members of his generation, Kabuto is indifferent towards his attire, he generally slaps on whatever he finds within his closet as long as they’re clean. His clothing sense tends to follow a pattern of using a waistcoat to obscure a hoodie or jumper beneath, of course, in hotter temperatures he goes for more suitable clothing. His bottom half consists of a dark-coloured pair of jeans, the fit either baggy or skinny and cushioned ankle boots to finish. When at school, he conforms to the imposed uniform policy of the grey blazer on top of a buttoned white shirt and a long red tie that ends just above his midsection, it is to be mentioned that his tie is rarely done up properly and is usually hanging loosely from his collar. He is never seen sporting a belt with his school trousers to which he admits that he simply forgets to wear it when preparing for school, therefore he only utilises the zip and button provided to keep it moderately fastened onto his waist. While there aren’t many specifications regarding footwear, he takes a more generic and formal approach with his shoes, wearing a low-cut dark brown pair of brogues. His hero costume is a sleek black armour that covers nearly every inch of his body. Due to his father’s connections, the costume was manufactured by a highly-acclaimed support company. The design incorporates graphene as the primary material of protection, allowing for great shock absorption and adding extra force to his attacks in close-combat. The underside of his hands are padded with textiles that are skin-tight to reduce the interference from the suit towards his quirk, it is also demonstrates the ability to efficiently insulate heat, the section of the armour that encases his shoulders is shrouded in a thin layer of Neodymium magnets, thus removing the need to actively carry his weapon, a dark yet transparent, if not translucent strip of film used to tend to wounds. File:KabutoEyeQuirk.png|Casual Attire File:KabutoHero.jpg|Hero Costume Personality Kabuto’s a simple man, he holds a great sense of compassion, a reason why he seems to take pride and pleasure in healing others from their pain and an equal level of regret when he can’t do so. As seen before in field work and simulations, he has a tendency to value the wellbeing of others above his own, particularly the lives of civilians. However, his compassion has many-a-time been labelled a weakness among other aspects of his personality; the concern for the sufferings of others even extends onto villains which leaves him vulnerable to surprise attacks or escapes by villains that were originally thought to be subdued, and transform a controlled situation into a potentially dangerous one. He is not known to be an overly-social person, most often keeping to himself and sometimes close friends. In the classroom, unless when called to answer by a teacher or requested to do something by another student, he keeps his mouth shut, failing to participate in the quick repartees and banter shared with his classmates, though it doesn’t seem to be deliberate, his short attention span often causes him to easily detach from any form of conversation and not be able to keep up with the ever-changing topics. This short attention span also translates onto many other factors of his life, fitting the bill of “dopey” put simply. He lacks a sense of direction and time, on occasion boarding the wrong bus to school and if not every day, at least 99.9% he’s late to the morning homeroom registration period. He’s clumsy to the point where he can’t even be trusted with secrets as he’d accidentally expose them to someone not meant to know said secrets. To top it all off, in most scenarios, he’s a shockingly slow learner, repeatedly having to practice a certain task until it’s etched into the core of his brain. But despite that, this slow rate of learning grants him the power to remember nearly everything he’s learnt in any given situation as they have been drilled into his mind, eyes and body an innumerable amount of times. His dopiness endangers him the most in confrontational situations though, even with a great memory possessing all the knowledge he has, the two things he needs in such a predicament; situational awareness and spatial awareness, he doesn’t have. Consequently, he’s oblivious to his surroundings and is always at risk of falling into traps. He often misses important details that could give him the edge in the situation and is especially unguarded against attacks from behind. His suit makes up for some of his shortcomings. History Relationships Quirk and Abilities Remedy ( , Kyōsei): Kabuto's Quirk gives him the ability to heal others through absorbing their pain at the expense of his own well-being. He can use the pain he's absorbed as a method of attack, implanting pain into others through physical contact. During the hero course, Kabuto has learnt redirect his own pain onto others if need be and by his second-year , he has shown the ability to absorb other physical factors such as stamina by training under the tutorship of his father. It is possible in the near future, that when Kabuto reaches the peak of his quirk, that he'll be able to cure mental disorders such as anxiety and depression, however, it is unknown what the effects will be on his mental state if he's able to absorb them. Elevated Pain Threshold: Due to his quirk, he is easily exposed to pain, much more than the average Quirk-user at the least. As a result, he has been developing an ever-growing tolerance since the early uses of his Quirk in his childhood. At his best, he has demonstrated the feat of absorbing and enduring the pain of two broken arms. This threshold also transfers over to his stamina, which even amongst his peers, stands out. Enhanced Strength: Because he has essentially endured a lifetime of pain, Kabuto is mostly immune to the pain that comes with pushing a body to its breaking point, thus he has no natural limiter in a sense and fights through injuries with relative ease. First Aid Qualified: Kabuto is first aid qualified, being able to treat allies and civilians promptly without seeking professional help, allowing Kabuto to become a valuable asset in his team training exercises at U.A. Intermediate Self-Defence: As expected of a Hero Course student, Kabuto is somewhat versed in combat scenarios as a result of the mandatory self-defence training taught in the course. He doesn't stick to a particular style and instead, possesses and utilises an exceptional memory. Despite being dopey, he can recall on nearly any form of pain he's felt before and thus use his experiences to effectively immobilise an opponent, instead of attacks that serve no actual purpose aside from overpowering an opponent, which for someone like Kabuto who is vulnerable to hidden attacks, an impractical method. Trivia *His reference is Tatsumi from anime and manga series, Akame ga Kiru! *Legend has it if he absorbs "pain" from his partner during sexual intercourse, it won't be pain, it will be something much more. *He revises to make up for his lack of attention in class and slow learning process. *His favourite hobby is reading about the human body and its functions. Category:Class 2-B (BDS) Category:Students Category:U.A. Students Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users